


Sweet Bakes

by sweeterthanstrawberries



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Imagine, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black imagine, Sirius Black x you, Sirius x reader - Freeform, Sirius/reader - Freeform, Sirius/you - Freeform, sirius black/reader - Freeform, sirius black/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanstrawberries/pseuds/sweeterthanstrawberries
Summary: Sirius finds you baking in the kitchens. A sweet friendship blooms in the Saturday afternoons spent together.
Relationships: Sirius Black x Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Sweet Bakes

Humming to yourself, you mosey your way down to the kitchens, recipe in hand. Baking has always been a comfort to you, even more so while at school. You are a brilliant witch, but some spells just seem to slip through the cracks, leaving you feeling defeated and overwhelmed. These are the times that you join the kitchen staff and bake away the frustration.

Tickling the pear, the portrait swings open and the smell of cooked meat and roasted potatoes wafts through the air. You take a deep breath and step into the kitchen.

House elves wave in greeting, some even saying hello. Your presence is a common occurrence on the weekends, so none of them are shocked to find you here with a recipe scrawled on a loose sheet of parchment you brought from home. 

Being muggle born has its perks like TV and rugby, but it is on occasion a hindrance. The first time you came to the kitchens to bake, you discovered they did not have ovens or stoves for you to cook with. You should have realized that the lack of electric outlets around the castle would have meant a lack of kitchen appliances, but you had yet to make the connection, leaving you with a sad surprise. You have since taught yourself charms that serve the same purpose, meaning that you are back to baking your favorite pies, biscuits, and breads.

Walking over to an open counter space, you set your recipe down and get to work. You gather the ingredients to make your aunt’s banana bread. The house elves, as always, offer to help, but you politely turn them down, happy to bake on your own.

Lost in your own world, you hardly notice the clambering coming from the other side of the kitchen. You look up from your mixing bowl and find Sirius Black surrounded by house elves, all offering him various plates of goodies. You watch him pluck off a few muffins and an apple fritter. He then shoos the house elves away and finds a seat at a small table in the corner.

You look back down at your bowl of batter and give it a few mindless stirs, hoping that he doesn’t notice you. 

“Y/N? Is that you?” Sirius calls out.

You whip around to where he is sitting, munching away happily.

“Yeah,” you say rather lamely.

“What are you doing here?” he asks with an amused tone.

You take a small step to the side so he can see the bowl of yellow batter and banana peels littered over the counter.

“Baking,” you reply simply. Sirius had never paid you any attention before, so you are a little wary of the trickster. He hums, and you turn back around to finish making the bread. 

Sirius watches you as you work. He noticed you immediately when he came into the kitchen. You are dressed in muggle clothes, and your hands are covered in flour. You work quickly and quietly, focused completely on the task at hand. He also notices that you do everything by hand. 

He sits back, curiosity and plates of snacks being brought to his table keep him from leaving. The only magic he sees you perform is to actually bake the bread. You mutter a spell under your breath, and the loaf forms before his eyes.

Pleased with yourself, you smile broadly and wipe your hands on the old pair of baggy jeans you are sporting. You let your creation cool down for a minute, all too aware of the fact that Sirius has been watching you the whole time, and turn the loaf out into a small parcel you conjure out of the air.

You turn to leave, throwing Sirius a small smile, and duck out of the kitchens, wishing goodbyes to the house elves.

You return to the kitchens almost every weekend in the afternoons to make something sweet. Pies, Victorian sandwich cakes, puddings, buns, and cobblers are among the list of treats you bring with you out of the kitchens. Sometimes, you leave your creations behind to be sent up to dinner, but most of the time you package them up to share with your friends.

The more you bake, the more you see Sirius. He has taken to visiting the kitchens every weekend. The first few times, you convinced yourself that it was just coincidence. However, after the third, fourth and fifth meeting, you figured that it was more than that. 

Sirius always tries to make conversation. You are rather poor at it, but he keeps coming anyway. He asks you about why you bake so much, to which you tell him how it relaxes you and that you like the company of the house elves. He tells you about his friends and the pranks they pull. You can’t help but laugh when he recounts the stories of them.

It becomes increasingly easy to talk to Sirius, and you begin to care for him, going as far as developing a small crush on him. You share a few classes and smile politely in the hallways. You look forward to the weekends with Sirius in the kitchens. The house elves have even caught on and have begun teasing you about your affection towards the handsome Gryffindor. 

You count down the minutes to the end of your potions lesson and dart to your common room. You change into your muggle clothes, finding your feet carrying you to the kitchens as soon as your sweater has been pulled over your shoulders. It’s Friday, so you know that Sirius won’t catch you in the warm, sweet smelling air behind the portrait of fruit today.

In all the afternoons spent together, you have noticed that Sirius has an affinity to sweet breads. Flipping through your recipe book your mom sent to you for Christmas, you find a recipe for Spanish bread. You remember having this at your Filipino friend’s party once and figure that this would be the perfect thing to make for Sirius.

Getting to work, you follow the recipe very closely. Hoping that everything works out, you cross your fingers and perform the spell that bakes the bread right in front of you. You pluck a hot twist off the pan and pop it in your mouth. You are pleasantly surprised with your success and deem them good enough to give to the boy who has been cheering you on for the past month and a half. 

You recall Sirius telling you that he and his friends often spend their Fridays by the lake, so you set off to give him your gift.

Sure enough, you find him and three other boys knee deep in the water, throwing large rocks to the giant squid who resides there. Slowly, you make your way down the hill and stop a few yards away from Sirius and his friends.

A tall, sickly looking boy you remember being named Remus notices you first and nudges Sirius with his elbow to get his attention. He turns around, his eyes lighting up when he sees you. Holding the small brown package behind your back, you offer him a small wave.

“Y/N!” he exclaims from the water.

“Hi Sirius. I, uh, I can come back later if this isn’t a good time,” you stutter a little over your words, the confidence you had started out with slowly slipping away.

“No, it’s just fine,” he assures. “Here, let me just get out of the water.” You can hear the snickers of his friends, but Sirius ignores them. His cheeks become a little flushed, however, betraying his cool exterior.

He tromps out of the water, pulling his pant legs back down to his bare ankles. He takes in your appearance of a lumpy sort of sweater and jeans with buttons all over them. Your socks don’t match, and you wear beat up sneakers that have seen much better days. He finds your clothes odd but sweet. They are fitting to your simple but genuine personality.

The package remains hidden behind your back as he walks up to you.

“I brought something for you,” you whisper to his bare feet, slowly trailing your eyes up to his face. He is smiling broadly at you, hair falling around his ears as he looks down at you.

You pull out the package from behind your back and hold it out for him to take. His friends watch from the bank, eagerly eavesdropping on every word.

“What is it?” he asks playfully.

“Open it,” you suggest, your tone nervous but hopeful.

Sirius carefully unties the string around the parcel and opens the box to find the beautifully baked sweet bread piled in it. He laughs heartily, immediately reaching in to try one. You watch him with raised eyebrows and crossed fingers. He hums in approval, smiling the whole time.

“Would you like to hang out with us?” he asks rather suddenly.

You pause, elated that he wants to spend time with you, but you shake your head. 

“Sorry, Sirius. I have a date with a book and a shady tree,” you reply kindly, not really wanting to intrude on his time with friends.

“Some other time then,” he offers. “Are you going to be in the kitchens tomorrow?”

You again shake your head. You can see the almost crestfallen look that flashes over Sirius’ face. You ease his apprehension immediately by offering your own suggestion.

“I was actually hoping that you would want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow,” you say quietly. You are a little shocked with your own confidence, but his response validates your sudden boldness. 

“I would love to,” Sirius replies with a small cheeky smile.

You nod and turn to leave. You conjure your book from the top of the hill and walk away from Sirius, turning to glance one more time over your shoulder, proffering a small smile.

Sirius watches you until you find a seat alone under a large tree outside of the castle grounds. By then, his friends had gotten out of the water and congregated around him, prying the box out of his hands. They immediately begin munching on the bread, all the while teasing Sirius about you. He, however, couldn’t care less, too enthralled by you to pay any attention to his obnoxious friends. 

He pulls another roll out of the box, beating away the invading hands. “Get your own girlfriend, James,” he shouts, feeling happier than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i really enjoyed writing this one, so i hope you like it <3


End file.
